


Baking some cookies

by HayakoHikari



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayakoHikari/pseuds/HayakoHikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who new cookies could be so fun?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baking some cookies

**Author's Note:**

> wow I suck at summaries I'm so sorry and it doesn't help that i'm posting old fics and i have to re read them to make sure i'm saying the right things -hides-

The morning arrives and Axel wakes up, smiling when he feels the warm body that is in his arms. He still can't believe that after so much time his best friend Roxas has accepted to date him. One of Axel's biggest fears was that after he confessed to Roxas, he would not only reject him, but also stop being his friend.

But life surprises us at times, and Axel ended up discovering that Roxas also liked him, and he can't be happier. He stands up slowly, trying not to wake Roxas, giving him a soft kiss on his forehead, smiling sweetly. He dresses himself in a pair of pajama pants, and wanders into the kitchen.

As he enters the kitchen, he smiles, turning on the coffee machine. He begins to cut some oranges and make some juice for their breakfast, deciding to bake some chocolate cookies as well. He knows Roxas will love them.

He gathers the ingredients and begins to work!

In the meantime, Roxas wakes up and realizes that Axel isn’t laying with him. He looks around a little worriedly. He scratches and stands up from the bed, dressing in some boxers and one of Axel's red T-Shirts that is far too big for him. Roxas walks into the kitchen and leans against the door, watching Axel, who is walking around the kitchen preparing "something". He walks to Axel quietly and hugs him from behind, leaning his face on Axel's back. Axel smiles sweetly and puts one hand over Roxas' hands.

“Did you sleep well love?” Axel asks with a huge smile on his lips. Roxas in turn, smiles against Axel's back.

“Yes I did.” Smiling, Axel turns to face the blonde, looking down into his eyes. He leans down a bit and kisses him sweetly, exploring every inch of Roxas' mouth passionately. Axel looks to Roxas and smiles seductively, making Roxas blush hard and hide his face in the red head's chest.

“What are you doing?” Roxas asks, looking at the bowls that Axel has over the bench. Axel smiles and looks at him.

“I was thinking about making your favorite cookies but you spoiled the surprise.” Axel pouts, and Roxas looks at him with a huge smile on his lips. Axel kisses him gently.

“Really?!” Roxas exclaims, standing closer to the bowl and putting one of his fingers in the cookie dough, gathering some of the sticky mess on his finger. As he draws his finger to his mouth, Axel catches his hand, leading his lover's messy finger to his mouth to lick and suck.

“Hey?” Roxas asks, embarrassed and surprised.

“You can only eat the cookies when they're ready, so stop stealing the dough.You're gonna eat it all.” Axel says with a playful smile. Roxas looks at him and pouts.

“Hey I’m not that gluttonous.” 

Axel smiles and kisses him on the forehead. Roxas hugs and kisses him sweetly on the lips. The blonde dips his finger back into the dough, only this time, he runs his finger over Axel's lips, smearing them in the thick dough. He smiles and licks Axel's lips, making him smile and kiss him. Axel runs his finger through the dough, but dodges Roxas' lips, instead rubbing the dough over Roxas' neck. He looks him in the eyes and smiles seductively, licking Roxas' neck, gathering the dough on his tongue, kissing and biting Roxas' neck, making him moan softly.

“A-Axel…” Roxas whimpers.

Axel smiles and looks Roxas in the eyes.

“Yes?” 

Roxas looks at him and smiles, putting his hand in the bowl of dough, gathering a little of it in his hand and putting his hand over Axel's naked chest. The redhead looks at him, surprised, but smiles. Roxas looks him in the eyes and smiles as he licks Axel's chest, tracing his tongue shyly over one of Axel's nipples. Axel lets go of a strong breath, one of his hands holding Roxas' hair, pulling him closer, feeling the blonde smile against his skin. Roxas traces his tongue once again over Axel's nipple biting it. The redhead moans softly. 

Axel holds Roxas in his arms and makes him sit on the bench next to the dough bowl, kissing him passionately, only breaking the kiss to take Roxas' T-shirt off, but returning to the kiss once gain. The redhead's hands explore Roxas' body, caressing every inch of his skin. Roxas moans.

“A-Axel…” Roxas whines, hugging Axel tight. Axel puts his hand in the dough, gathering a little, and traces a line with it on Roxas' skin, from the neck to the rim of his boxers. Roxas trembles with anticipation.

“A-Axel…” Roxas whimpers, burying his hand in Axel's hair, who kisses him passionately, and starts tracing down Roxas' body. Tongue and lips tease at Roxas' neck, leaving little red spots on his way down. Roxas trembles and arches his back a little. Axel smiles against the blonde's skin and continues tracing down Roxas' body, kissing his chest, gathering the dough in his mouth with wet kisses, caressing Roxas' nipple with his tongue and sucking at it a bit, making Roxas tremble. He bites it, making Roxas moan softly, repeating the same action on the other nipple.

“A-Axel…” Roxas moans, biting his own lip, and opening his legs a little, pulling Axel closer. Axel grins, continuing tracing down Roxas' body and licking his belly, tongue playing in the blonde's belly bottom. He kisses down to the waistband of Roxas' boxers, caressing Roxas with one of his hands through the material, making him tremble and moan louder.

Roxas holds Axel's hips with his hands and pulls him closer, making their bodies mold into one. They share a passionate kiss. Axel caresses Roxas softly over his boxers, making him arch his back. His hand goes under the boxers and caresses Roxas. He smiles and helps in undressing him, once again putting his hand in the bowl of dough, caressing Roxas' erection, covering it with the dough making him moan. Roxas kisses and bites the redhead's neck almost breaking the skin, making Axel let out a loud moan. Axel looks him in the eyes, and licks Roxas' erection in a seductive way, caressing each inch with his tongue, tracing his tongue from the base to the head and receiving the erection little by little in his mouth. He starts bobbing his head, sucking hard and licking all over, making Roxas moan uncontrollably. Axel stops and looks in his eyes.

“Roxas we don’t have…” 

Roxas kisses him. 

“Roxas I don’t want to hurt you.” Axel says with a serious face. Roxas smiles and takes Axel's hand to the bowl, covering his fingers with the dough. Axel looks at him interrogatively. Roxas smiles seductively and takes Axel's fingers in his mouth, licking and sucking them seductively, caressing Axel's finger with his tongue and moaning softly.

Axel looks at Roxas, surprised, and kisses the head of his erection softly, making the blonde give a surprised moan. He takes the erection into his mouth again. 

Axel takes his fingers from Roxas' mouth and smiles, taking a little of the dough in his mouth and kissing Roxas, making him moan softly. He caresses Roxas with one finger while kissing him passionately, entering him with the finger slowly. Roxas moans into the kiss and arches his back, caressing every inch of the redhead's skin he can touch. Axel takes Roxas' erection into his mouth once again, at the same time he enters him with the second finger, making him moan louder. He moves his fingers inside Roxas, preparing him. 

Axel enters him with the last finger, looking for Roxas' sensitive spot. Suddenly Roxas arches his back, making Axel take even more of his erection in his mouth. Axel smiles to himself and continues preparing Roxas, touching Roxas' prostrate with every single movement of his fingers, making Roxas lose himself in moans and pants. Suddenly a stronger moan is heard and Roxas reaches his orgasm. Axel smiles. Roxas takes some of the still existent dough to his mouth and kisses Axel passionately. Who takes his fingers out of Roxas kissing him back.

Looking him in the eyes and smiling, Roxas opens his legs a little more as if inviting Axel.

“You drive me crazy, you know?” 

Roxas blushes a little and moans when he feels Axel's erection against his entrance. Axel enters him slowly. Roxas holds Axel's arms tight, making his knuckles turn white. Axel enters him slowly, trying not to hurt him, showering every inch of Roxas' skin he can reach with kisses. After a little he is finally buried inside Roxas, who moans softly and holds him tight. They kiss passionately and Axel stops moving so Roxas can get used to the intrusion.

After a little while Roxas pulls Axel closer and kisses him. Axel starts thrusting in and out of Roxas' body. Moans can be heard all over the kitchen. Roxas holds Axel tight and traces his neck with his tongue, lips and teeth.

“A-Axel… M-More…D-Deeper…” Roxas begs between moans, the thrusts becoming faster and deeper, making Roxas moan without stopping. Axel smiles and kisses Roxas, one of his hands wrapping around the blonde's erection, pumping it in time with the thrusts, making Roxas' moans become little screams of pleasure. After some more thrusts Roxas is the first to reach his orgasm, screaming Axel's name and arching his back. When Axel feels Roxas' muscles tighten around him he is pulled to his own orgasm, biting Roxas' shoulder to stifle his moan.

Axel lets himself fall to the floor, taking Roxas with him and keeping himself inside his blonde lover. They kiss passionately and Roxas snuggles into Axel's arms, who caresses his hair and smiles, looking at the bowl.

“You know now I can’t do the cookies anymore.” Axel whispers next to Roxas' ear, who smiles and gives a soft kiss on Axel's shoulder.

“That’s okay, I prefer to eat them this way…” Roxas says, blushing hard with his own words. Axel smiles and makes him look up. In Roxas' eyes can be see a deep love. They kiss passionately. When they break the kiss Axel whispers.

“You know, to tell you the truth... I think these were the best cookies I ever had.” Axel smiles. “After all they were Roxas flavored.” Axel smiles seductively, making Roxas blush and kiss him.


End file.
